


A Black Dove

by TheLordGreen



Series: née Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: She's sure there's no such thing as a black dove.





	A Black Dove

_Tojours Pur_.

The family motto always made her snort. Bellatrix had never felt pure in her entire life, all wizarding heritage or no. It started with Cygnus. Of course, it did. The irony of a crazy woman with daddy issues who fixated on men for external validation was not lost on her. She’s mentally ill, not stupid.

But then came others. And then Rodolphus who was no different. Neither was her Lord. No, purity was never hers to feel.

And so with every _Imperio_ and every _Crucio_ and every _Avada Kedavra_ , she made sure purity was never hers to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. You can yell at me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
